The present invention relates in general to the art of mechanical systems which utilize a fluid as a component part of its operation. In particular, the invention relates to a mechanical assembly for enabling an operator to properly and easily maintain the fluidic component of a mechanical system in accordance with known specifications.
In mechanical systems which employ a fluid as an essential component of its operation, the prior art has utilized various arrangements to monitor and fill a reservoir which retains the fluid. In an automobile, for example, the fluid danger level in the crankcase is monitored by a warning light on the dashboard; on the other hand, the fluid level in the automatic transmission of an automobile is normally not monitored by a warning light and, therefore, it must be manually monitored periodically. Monitoring and maintaining a reservoir at a proper level is mandatory in mechanical systems which employ a fluidic component in order to enable certain performance levels to be achieved. This is evident in automotive automatic transmissions where fluidic pumping action is utilized to provide shifting between gears. When the fluid in the transmission is not maintained at a proper level, shifting becomes sluggish and acceleration performance standards of the automobile are compromised.
The prevalence of self-service gasoline stations has made it almost mandatory for owners to monitor the fluid levels of their automobiles. However, when such monitoring must be done manually it is frequently not done at all. Similarly, when the operator is careless and is warned of impending engine overheating by the dashboard warning light, damage may have already occurred. Therefore, there is a need for an integral fluid monitoring and filling apparatus for a mechanical system that is easily observable and accessible to the operator.
The present invention has been designed to monitor and maintain the reservoir of a mechanical system in a simplified and economical manner so that adequate performance characteristics can be maintained.